In the prior art horn operating means, the necessary operating force is normally substantially greater in the central region than in the edge region because of the edge mounting of the parts. So that the operating forces are not too low in the edge region such as to allow inadvertent horn operation, the contact plates and foam sheet have been so stably supported as to require undesirably great operating forces in the central region of the horn operating mechanism.